


The Gauntlet

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: DarkSwanEvilQueen, F/F, Marvel References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: Uh Oh
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	The Gauntlet

**Author's Note:**

> (I just saw that the ouat novels were marvel too, so….)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50223820322/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
